Bobby and Kaa
by ArgonV
Summary: At a pet store, a boy chooses Kaa to be his pet.
1. Chapter 1

**Bobby and Kaa**

**Chapter 1**

A boy and his mother walked into a pet store. There was lots of pets to choose from, as the mother allowed her son to browse around the store as she conversed with the store owner.

"Now Bobby, you can have any pet you like," she told her son.  
"Yay!" Bobby smiled, as he began to explore the store.

Bobby was an energetic 9-years-old boy, full of life and curiosity. He had brown hair and equally brown eyes. He wore a green T-shirt underneath his denim shortalls and a pair of rubber shoes. The boy continued to look around the shop.

Kaa had been in this pet store for over a year and a half. He had been captured in the jungle and was brought here against his will. From his conversation with the other pets in this store, Kaa finds out the concept of a pet store, as it is where humans or their man-cubs pick animal companions to adopt. For over a year and a half, Kaa had many, many opportunities to be adopted, but Kaa refused them, often using his hypnotic powers on those interested in adopting him to adopt another animal instead. Kaa was looking for a perfect man-cub companion. If Kaa was to be adopted, he wanted it by his choice, not by mans.

And there he was. Bobby looked at Kaa through his glass enclosure, as Kaa looked at him. The boy was perfect to Kaa. Kaa raised his head and looked at him closely, as he flickers his forked tongue in and out at him. Kaa wasn't hypnotizing him yet, as he wanted to see if this boy would choose him.

Bobby looked at Kaa and was awed by it, it was so big, as it's head was just as big as he's and it's eyes were huge, huge yellow eyes. He had brown skin with dark brown spots on his back and lighter brown underbelly scales. Then Bobby looked at the information card next to the tank, and from the information card, Bobby learns the snake's name is Kaa, that Kaa is a male Indian python, his total length was 25-feet, and his favorite foods were raw fish and chicken. All this information was provided by Kaa to the store owner, as he had hypnotized the store owner so Kaa can get his favorite foods fed to him instead of the animal feed that was fed to him when he first arrived, he detested that. The more Bobby admired Kaa, the more he wanted him as his animal companion. Bobby wanted Kaa.

"Mommy, mommy, I want him, I want Kaa!" Bobby called to his mother. Kaa had to suppress a smirk, as he was happy that the boy had chosen him instead of being forced to chose him.

The mother and the store owner arrived. The mother didn't like this at all. She assumed that Bobby would choose a dog or a cat, or some hamster, not some huge snake.

"Oh yes, that is Kaa," the store owner said, "he's really a friendly snake, he's more like a dog than a snake really."  
"See mommy, can I have him please, please, please," Bobby begged.  
"I'm sorry Bobby, you can't have him," she told her son. She had to put her foot down.  
"But mommy, you told me I can choose any pet here," Bobby said sadly.  
"No Bobby, the answer is no," she told again, as Bobby began to cry as the store owner took him back front, trying to comfort the boy.

Kaa didn't like this at all, she was ruining everything. No matter, Kaa would change her mind soon. With the store owner and the boy gone, Kaa made his move.

"I wonder why Bobby choose you?" she said to herself, as she looked at the snake for a while, looking at him through the glass, then the snake raised it's head to her's, as it looked her straight in the eyes. This was very creepy to her, but it got even creepier when the snake's huge yellow eyes turned into spirals. A few minutes later, Bobby's mother came to her son, who was still crying.

"Bobby, I'm sorry, I've changed my mind," she tells her son, "you can have Kaa."  
"Really mommy?" Bobby asked her.  
"Yeah, Kaa seems like a really cool snake," she tells him, "I really like Kaa," she smiled.  
"I knew you would!" Bobby said happily as he embraced his mother.

Kaa smiled to himself as he watches the mother pay for him, as the boy happily jumping around. He was going to have so much fun with this boy.

It was afternoon when Kaa arrived at the boy's house. The delivery van arrived and a team of eight people carried the heavy snake tank up the stairs and into the boy's room. Once Kaa sees Bobby, the boy was no longer wearing the shortalls and shirt underneath, he was wearing pajama shirt and pants.

"Alright Bobby, you two have fun," Bobby's mother said, "don't forget to feed him some fish," she reminded her son.  
"I won't," Bobby said, "thanks mom, I love you."  
"Love you too sweety," she said, "I have to go to bed, have work in a couple of hours," she said before heading back to her room for some sleep.

Bobby went downstairs to the kitchen and got some raw fish fillet from the fridge and went upstairs to meet his new friend Kaa.

"Hello Kaa," Bobby said, "are you hungry?" he asked, as he holds out the raw fish fillet. Kaa then reveals himself to his new owner.  
"Yes, I am," Kaa said.

Bobby was taken aback by this, but the boy was more fascinated than afraid of this, as he approaches the snake tank.

"You can talk!?" Bobby exclaimed in excitement.  
"Shh! Shh! Don't tell anyone I can talk or they'll take me away," Kaa warned. Bobby nodded in understanding. To Bobby, it felt like a cartoon character coming to life.  
"Can I have some fish please," Kaa said politely, as his tail pointed to the fish in Bobby's hand.  
"Oh yeah, sorry," Bobby said, as he opened the lid and dropped the fish in, as Kaa catches it in his mouth and eats it in one gulp.  
"Thank you Bobby," Kaa smiled, using the boy's name as a way to gain more of the boy's trust, "can I please come out of this tank, I need to stretch my coils," Kaa asked.  
"Uhhhh... I don't know," Bobby said, unsure.  
"Come now, you can trust me," Kaa said with his sing-song voice, "I'm a friend."  
"Okay," Bobby smiled, as he opened tank, sliding the glass panel away.

Kaa slithered out of the tank and stretched his coils. Bobby looked in awe as Kaa's massive body slithered over his soft carpeted floor. Kaa was exploring the boy's room before slithering on top of his bed, as Bobby got on the bed as well. Bobby slowly pets Kaa's head.

"Wow, your skin feels nice," Bobby said, as he rubbed his smooth hand over Kaa's head and the back of his neck.  
"Would you like to feel my skin on your skin?" Kaa asked, "would you like me to wrap around you?"

The boy was unsure of this, as he had seen snakes on the National Geographic Channel wrap their coils around others, and usually, it doesn't turn out well for the one being wrapped, but then again, the words of the store owner echoed in Bobby's mind, that Kaa is a friendly snake, just as friendly as a dog. Although, Bobby was unaware that Kaa had hypnotized and forced the store owner to say those things to customers.

"Alright Kaa," Bobby said as he raised his little arms.

Kaa's tail slithered up unto the bed and started to slither atop Bobby's lap, as it slithered around the boy's waist. Kaa had wanted that the boy to shed his clothes before he started to coil him, but Kaa thought better of it, as he didn't want to scare Bobby. Kaa had patience and he would get what he wanted eventually. For now, he wanted to build trust in the boy and himself.

Before Kaa could get started on the second coil around his stomach, Bobby said, "Wait Kaa." Was Bobby having second thoughts, Kaa wondered.

"Let me get out of this shirt off me," Bobby said, as he wanted to feel Kaa's skin on his stomach. It amazed Kaa that Bobby didn't need persuading to remove his shirt from him, as Kaa began to coil around his stomach once more around Bobby's stomach, then Kaa creates a third loop around him. Kaa began to massage Bobby's stomach in his coils, vibrating his coils, making Bobby sigh and moan slightly from it.

To Bobby, it felt amazing to have Kaa's coils over his smooth skin, especially the vibrating of Kaa's muscles over his skin. Bobby then felt his cock hardening in his pants. Kaa felt it too, which Kaa smiled, as he rubbed the coils over the little bulge forming in between Bobby's legs. It felt amazing to Bobby. Bobby, of course, has had an erection before, but never like this.

"Do you like my coils Bobby?" Kaa asked, as he lay his head on top of Bobby's shoulder, making Bobby pet Kaa's head.  
"Yeah, it feels great," Bobby smiled.

Bobby soon opens the TV in his room, as both him and Kaa watches TV together. Since Kaa had been in captivity for nearly a year and half, Kaa knew what a TV was, as he watches it alongside Bobby, as they watched the boy's favorite cartoons.

Soon Bobby's mother calls Bobby downstairs for dinner.

"Hey Kaa, I have to go down for dinner now," Bobby told Kaa, "I'll be back with some fish for you, okay."  
"Alright Bobby," Kaa said, "and later, we can play a special game."

Bobby nodded as he puts on his shirt and goes downstairs. Bobby wonders what game Kaa wanted to play with him later.

After dinner with his mother, Bobby's mother leaves for work. As soon as he sees his mother's car leaving the driveway and driving off, Bobby locks up the house for the night and getting another fish fillet from the fridge for Kaa before heading back into his room upstairs. Bobby was excited for what kind of game Kaa had in store for him.

"Hey Kaa," Bobby smiled as he entered the room, as he sees his new friend watching some TV before he turned his head to Bobby and smiled, "I have more fish for you."  
"Thanks," Kaa smiled as Bobby fed him the fish, as Kaa ate it in one gulp, licking his lips with his forked tongue, as the boy sat next to him. Bobby removed his pajama shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear, as he wanted to feel more of Kaa's coils on him.

Kaa looked at the boy's underwear, looking down at his slim thighs, his bony knees, his calves and his little feet. Kaa liked that Bobby was getting more comfortable with him, as he wastes no time in coiling around his new friend, making Bobby moan. Kaa coils around Bobby's waist, not pinning in his arms, as he didn't want to alarm him, as Kaa coils around his stomach and vibrating around it, making Bobby's cock hard and tenting his briefs

"Thanks Kaa, feels so good," Bobby moaned.  
"I'm glad you like it Bobby," Kaa smiled, "I did say I wanted to play a game with you, right?"

Bobby nods to this.

"What kind of game Kaa?" Bobby asked.  
"Oh it's a simple game, a staring game," Kaa smiled. Kaa couldn't wait to have Bobby under his spell, as it's been so long since Kaa had a man-cub like Bobby under his spell.  
"Okay," Bobby smiled, "so when do we begin?"  
"Now," Kaa smiled as he stared into Bobby's brown eyes.

Bobby stared into Kaa's yellow eyes, as he could see his own reflection on Kaa's eyes, then Bobby noticed Kaa's pupils were shrinking into pinpricks. Bobby wondered what was happening. He didn't feel afraid, more like wonder and awe, as Kaa's eyes bursts into rings of colors, and unbeknownst to the boy, Bobby's own eyes reflected the colors from Kaa's eyes.

"That's right Bobby, just stare," Kaa smiled. As Kaa continued to hypnotize Bobby, his coils continued to wrap around the boy, even adjusting his coils so the boy's arms were now at his sides, as Kaa pinned his arms, his coils coiling around and around the boy.

Bobby felt so nice, relaxed and content with himself, as his room faded from view, only he and Kaa remained in this void of spiraling colors. Bobby's cock was so hard, it tented his briefs, making the boy moan, as the fabric of his briefs strained. It felt so good to the boy to have his cock this hard and to have Kaa wrapping around him.

Kaa's coils continued to wrap around and around Bobby, coiling around his chest, feeling the boy's nipples rubbing on his scales, he felt them harden under his touch. Kaa's coils wrapped around his little shoulders, coiling up and up. It's been a longtime since Kaa last had a man-cub in his coils. Kaa's coils reaches his neck, then Kaa tightened his coils around Bobby, constricting him slowly. By this point, Bobby was too far gone into Kaa's spell to awaken from it anytime soon, as Kaa slowly constricts him, as he lifts the boy up from his bed.

Kaa smiled at Bobby, admiring his handiwork. His coils vibrating all over the boy's body, massaging him, as Kaa's huge cock emerges from his mass of coils, as it hovers in front of Kaa and Bobby. His cock was huge, red and dripping in oil.

"Open wide, Bobby," Kaa smiled, as the boy obeyed, opening his mouth, as Kaa fed his cock to the boy. Bobby's tongue touches Kaa's cock, making him shiver from the sensation, as Kaa pushes more of his huge cock into the boy's smaller mouth, bloating Bobby's cheeks.  
"Now suck," Kaa ordered, as Bobby began to suck and lick at Kaa's cock in his mouth, making Kaa hiss out in pleasure. It's been so long since he had a blowjob done to him, now, Kaa had sucked himself before, but being sucked by someone else was better, as Kaa began to hump his cock in and out, as his coils tightened and released around Bobby, massaging him, as his tail combs the boy's hair affectionately. Kaa shoved his cock all the way into Bobby's mouth, stretching his lips further than ever before. Bobby's throat was now bloated and an imprint of Kaa's cock was now visible under his skin.

Kaa hissed in pleasure as he fucked Bobby's mouth, going in and out, but Kaa wanted to return the favor to Bobby as well, as he slid his head down to Bobby's cock.

Kaa opened his mouth and takes Bobby's entire pelvis into his mouth, making the boy moan around Kaa's cock in response. Kaa's tongue wrapped around Bobby's hard cock, as he loved the taste of his little cock. Kaa's tongue releases Bobby's cock, as he began to suck on the boy's cock, his tongue then slides in between his legs, licking and tasting the boy's little anus, making Bobby moan louder. Bobby began to hump at Kaa's mouth, as Kaa humps at Bobby's mouth.

Kaa's eyes widen in shock, as his coils tightened around the boy, constricting him, the tingling sensation of climax envelops Kaa, as he releases his cum into Bobby's mouth and throat, making Bobby swallow it. Kaa's coils continued to tighten around him, as Bobby felt his first ever orgasm. Bobby felt a tingling sensation all over his little body and it felt great, then he felt his cock peeing for some reason, as he shots his cum into Kaa's waiting mouth. Kaa sucks on Bobby's cum, loving the taste so much. Soon, Bobby passes out from the intense sensation of climax and Kaa's hypnosis.

Kaa removed his cock from Bobby's mouth, he looked at his face, his cheeks were red and at the corners of his mouth, cum drips down, as Kaa licks at the corners of his mouth, cleaning the cum from Bobby's mouth and chin.

Kaa releases Bobby from his coils, laying him on his bed, as he dressed the boy back in his underwear. Kaa wrapped his coils around Bobby again before pulling the blanket over them. Both Kaa and Bobby were now asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobby and Kaa**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Bobby awoke very relaxed, it was like the best sleep the boy had ever experienced. Bobby tries to get up from the bed, but he found himself unable to, then he noticed Kaa's massive coils wrapped around him, and as he turned his head, he saw Kaa's face, sleeping on a mount of his coils.

Bobby's memories of the night prior was vague, as he only remembered Kaa wrapping his coils around him and looking into his eyes. He recalls the rings of colors coming from Kaa's eyes, which made him feel so good somehow and associated it with his relaxed feeling of waking up.

"Kaa?" Bobby asked, trying to awake up Kaa, as he nudges Kaa alittle. Kaa's eyes open and a smile spreads on his face.  
"Good morning Bobby, how did you sleep?" Kaa asked.  
"I slept great Kaa, thanks," Bobby smiled, "the things you did with your eyes felt really good, can we do that again later?"  
"How about now?" Kaa asked, as Bobby nodded. Kaa was glad that Bobby liked his hypnosis, as he was on the way to becoming dependent on Kaa's hypnosis, as his hypnosis becomes addictive after a while.

Kaa's eyes turned into brilliant rings of colors in front of the boy, as Bobby felt the familiar sensation of last night. Bobby felt like he was floating on a cloud, felt very happy, relaxed and very aroused. Kaa smiled as he sees Bobby's cock tenting his briefs. Kaa looked up and sees Bobby having a smile on his face and his eyes spiraling.

Kaa's tail hooks at the hem of his briefs and lowers it down, as Bobby's hard cock springs out. Kaa opens his mouth and takes Bobby's cock in, his forked tongue wrapping around the hard little shaft before sucking on it.

Bobby moaned as Kaa did this. Kaa bobbed his head up and down on Bobby's shaft, making Bobby grip the sheets of his bed, as he was experiencing another orgasm. Bobby's cock erupted with cum inside of Kaa's mouth, as Kaa smiled around his cock, making sure to suck every drop of cum from the boy's cock.

"Delicious," Kaa commented before pulling up the boy's underwear and snapping his tail, making a snapping sound that wakes Bobby up. Bobby felt so good, it was hard for him to explain these feelings.

"Thank you Kaa," Bobby smiled as he gently pet's Kaa's head, then Bobby's mother calls from downstairs, "Bobby, time to get up for breakfast and school!"  
"Alright mom!" Bobby called, then he turned to Kaa, "I'll bring you some fish, okay."  
Kaa smiled and nodded, as he watches the boy dress in his pajamas and head downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, Bobby went upstairs with some fish fillet and fed it to Kaa before leaving for school.

During recess at school, Bobby meets with his best friend, Timmy. Timmy was the same age as Bobby. He has blonde short hair, green eyes, he wears a white T-shirt, blue jean shorts and rubber shoes.

"Hey Timmy, I've got a new pet," Bobby smiled.  
"Oh, what kind of pet?" Timmy asked.  
"It's a huge snake," Bobby said, "his name's Kaa, you wanna come over and see him after school?"  
"That's so cool, I'd love to, but I've got lots of chores this week," Timmy said, "I can come over this Friday for a sleepover."  
"Cool," Bobby smiled, then the bell rings, as everyone heads back in for classes.

Soon, Bobby arrives back at his house from school. Bobby gets fish from the fridge for Kaa before heading upstairs to his room. Bobby sees that Kaa had figured out how to turn on the TV, as he had been watching some TV while Bobby was away at school.

"Bobby!" Kaa smiled, as he slithered towards and the boy and wrapped himself loosely around him, his head twirling up and up until their noses hit, making both laugh, "how was school?"  
"It's boring," Bobby said, as Kaa releases him from his coils. Bobby fed Kaa the fish, as he thanked the boy for it, "oh yeah, my friend, Timmy's coming over this Friday to see you," Bobby smiled, as he removed his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear, and sat next to Kaa on the bed, as both were now watching TV.  
"I can't wait to meet him," Kaa smiled, as his coils began to climb up Bobby's body, forming a loop around Bobby's waist, making Bobby moan. Kaa enjoys Bobby's smooth skin as it comes in contact with his scales, as Kaa forms loop around loop around the boy's body. Kaa's coils began to massage Bobby, relaxing the boy, as a noticeable bulge forms in his briefs. Kaa noticed it, but chooses to ignore it, since he'd have the boy to himself later.

Soon, Bobby and his mother had dinner together, as she tells her that Timmy would be coming over for a sleepover. Bobby's mother approves of the sleepover.

After Bobby's mother leaves for her work, Bobby locks up the house for the night, takes fish from the fridge for Kaa and heads upstairs. Bobby wanted Kaa to look into his eyes again like he did the night before, as Bobby was enjoying the feelings Kaa's hypnosis would bring him.

Bobby enters his room, locks the door behind him, as he sees Kaa on his bed, still watching TV. Kaa smiled, as the boy approached him and fed him the fish.

"Kaa, could we do that thing that we last night?" Bobby asked, as Kaa nodded.

Bobby removed his clothes and sat on the bed as he excitedly looked into Kaa's eyes, waiting for his eyes to become rings of colors. Kaa loved the fact that Bobby was so willing.

Kaa's eyes turned into rings of colors before Bobby's eyes. The boy could feel the relaxing, calming effects of the hypnosis, as all the stress of Bobby's day at school washed out of him, as his eyes reflected the rings from Kaa's eyes, a smile spreading on his face. Bobby felt so happy and content. Everything around him faded into rings of colors. Bobby also felt arousal, as his cock was now tenting his briefs, making him moan, as Kaa smiled at his reaction. Kaa loved hearing and seeing the aroused reaction from those he hypnotizes, it felt satisfying to him. Kaa had so much planned for tonight with his lover, as Kaa combs the boy's hair with his tail.

Kaa's coils began to wrap around Bobby. His scales felt so great to the boy, as Kaa's hypnosis heightened his sense of touch, making Kaa's scales feel so good. Kaa's coils wrapped around his stomach and chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

"That's it Bobby, let yourself go," Kaa smiled as he continued to look into Bobby's eyes, swaying back and forth in front of him, making Bobby's head follow his movements, as Bobby's hypnosis heightened more and more. Kaa's coils wrapped around his shoulders and neck, before Kaa tightened around him completely, crushing him a little.

Kaa lifts Bobby up in his coils, as he inspects his handiwork. Kaa's tail hooks the hem of his briefs and pulls them down his legs and tosses them aside, and using the rest of his long body, Kaa spreads Bobby's legs using his coils, coiling around each leg and spreading them apart. Kaa grew excited by what he was going to do to Bobby.

Kaa's cock emerges from his coils, as he sets Bobby down on the bed, with his legs spread wide. It had been so long since Kaa has had a man-cub in this position, as he relishes the moment before pressing the huge tip of his cock into Bobby's hole. Kaa returned into looking into the boy's eyes, his eyes spiraling with rings of color again, to ensure that the spell on Bobby's mind will not break anytime soon, as Kaa pushes his cock more and more, until the tip pops in. Bobby's eyes widen at the feeling of his hole being pushed against, the colors in his eyes swirling fast. Since Kaa's cock was slick with oil, Bobby didn't need any lube at all.

"Uhhhhhh... uhhhhhhhh... uhhhhhhh..." Bobby grunted and moaned, as his body shook and quaked from Kaa pushing his massive cock into him, making Bobby spread his legs even further to accommodate Kaa's cock. His anus was now stretched beyond capacity, as Kaa's hypnosis kept the pain minimal at best.

Bobby screams in pleasure as he violently came as Kaa pushes more and more, until Kaa's cock hits hilt. Bobby's cum had pooled into his heaving stomach, his body was slick with sweat, his anus was so stretched and a bulge underneath Bobby's abdomen was now visible under his skin.

Kaa began to move his cock back and forth inside of Bobby, as he watches the boy's body tremble in his coils, shake and quake, as the spirals in his eyes pulsed with each and every back and forth movement Kaa made, as Kaa hissed in pleasure as Bobby's anus was milking his cock so perfectly, as the tightness of the boy's anus was great to the snake, his anal walls hugging Kaa' cock like a vice, as Kaa began to take speed with his movements, ramming his cock back and forth now, as his coils tightened around him.

Kaa hissed loudly as he came inside of Bobby, his body trembling around the boy, as he tightened more around him, almost crushing Bobby.

Kaa relaxed his coils around Bobby, as the boy lay on the bed, panting heavily, as did Kaa, as he was taking a breath and enjoying the afterglow, but Kaa was far from done, as Kaa's cock popped out of Bobby's anus, which was still opened wide.

Kaa's tail slithered between the boy's legs, his tail touching the lips of Bobby's gaping anus before entering into him, making Bobby shutter and quake, as the lips of his anus were still sensitive. Kaa's coils tightened around him again, as his tail pushes into Bobby effortlessly, since the boy's anus was wide open. Kaa could feel the heat on his tail as he pushes more and more, going deeper than his cock ever could, as Kaa's tail was now inside his innards. Bobby was feeling another onslaught of an orgasm, as Kaa could feel it, feeling the boy's anus quenching on his tail, but before he could orgasm, Kaa takes the boy's cock into his mouth, as Bobby moaned in pleasure, as he came, his cum shooting straight into Kaa's mouth, which the snake greatly enjoyed.

"Mmmmmmm," Kaa moaned as he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Bobby's cum, as he pushes more and more, stretching Bobby's anus further than before. An imprint of Kaa's tail snaking it's way into Bobby's intestines were now visible under the skin of his tummy. Bobby screamed in pleasure, his body tensed, shuttered and quaked as he cums a second time, feeding Kaa his cum, as he swallowed it all.

Kaa pushes more and more of his tail into the boy, and finally, it pops into Bobby's stomach, as he orgasmed a final time into Kaa's mouth before passing out from all the pleasure.

With Bobby passed out, Kaa slowly removed his tail from the boy's anus. With his tail out, Kaa dressed Bobby back in his briefs and coiled around him on the bed.

Soon, Kaa and Bobby were asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobby and Kaa**

**Chapter 3**

It was Friday afternoon when the school bell rang, as Bobby and Timmy, along with the rest of the class, said goodbye to their teacher.

"Alright class, have a wonderful weekend," said the teacher as the students went out of the classroom, going home to enjoy their weekend.

"Can't wait to meet Kaa," Timmy smiled, as he walked alongside his best friend Bobby down the lobby of the school and heading out of the school, walking down the road towards Bobby's house.  
"Kaa is so cool Timmy," Bobby smiled as he and his best friend walked down the road, passing many houses until they reached the house, "and we'll have the house to ourselves, our moms are going to a party tonight and won't be home til tomorrow."

Soon, Bobby takes Timmy to his room, and what he saw shocked and amazed him. A snake sitting atop a bed, watching TV and using his tail to flip through the channels with the remote control. It was something out of science fiction. Timmy was also awed at how huge Kaa was, as his coils were littered everywhere in the room.

"Timmy, I'd like you to meet Kaa," Bobby smiled as he introduced Timmy to Kaa, "say hi Kaa."  
"Hi Timmy," Kaa smiled, making Timmy recoil in fright.  
"He can talk!?" Timmy exclaimed.  
"Don't be scared Timmy," Bobby said, trying to calm his friend, "Kaa's cool, I've had him for a couple of days, he hasn't hurt me, and the reason he can talk is, he's magical."  
"Really?" Timmy asked, still unsure, "a magical snake?"  
"Don't be afraid Timmy," Kaa said calmly, "I'm a very friendly snake, I don't eat people like others of my kind."  
"He eats fish," Timmy smiled, as he gave the fish fillet to Timmy, as he motions for his friend to feed Kaa.

Timmy slowly approached Kaa with the fish, as he hands it out. It amused Kaa that the boy feared him, but he would gain the boy's trust in time and even more, as Kaa takes the fish from the boy's hand and eats it, swallowing it whole. Kaa licks at his lips and smiles.

"Thank you," Kaa smiled as he rubbed his forehead on Timmy's hand. Timmy begins to pet Kaa's head gently as Kaa was slowly gaining the boy's trust and Timmy was getting more comfortable with Kaa.

"Ummm Kaa, what magical powers do you have?" Timmy asked, "I mean besides from talking that is, I mean, it's cool you can talk."  
"Well, I can make you feel good," Kaa smiled, "I do it for Bobby all the time."  
"Really?" Timmy asked with curiosity.  
"Yeah, Kaa can make you feel good," Bobby said, "he makes me feel good every night before I sleep."  
"I'd like to try that," Timmy smiled, getting excited. Kaa was getting excited by this as well.

"Now Timmy, look into my eyes," Kaa smiled.

At first nothing happened as Timmy stared into Kaa's huge yellow eyes, but then, Timmy saw Kaa's pupils dilate, then shrinking down into pinpricks before exploding into brilliant rings of colors.

Timmy was captivated by the rings of colors coming from Kaa's eyes, as Bobby watches Kaa hypnotize his friend, seeing Timmy's eyes becoming like Kaa's.

"Ummmmmm," Timmy moaned as he felt great being hypnotized by Kaa, it was the best feeling in the world for him, as his cock hardened, tenting his shorts. A smile spreads on Timmy's face.

This was the first time Bobby witness another person being hypnotized by Kaa, and instead of fear, Bobby was fascinated and awed by it, since he trusted and loved Kaa.

"Kaa, do me next," Bobby smiled, as he wanted to feel just like Timmy was. Kaa nodded with a smile.  
"Stand next to Timmy," Kaa told him, as Bobby nodded and did just that.

Bobby and Timmy were now looking deep into Kaa's eyes. Since Kaa had hypnotized Bobby many times by now, his eyes quickly reflected the rings of colors. A feeling of arousal spreads all over Bobby's body, making him moan, as it was feeling that he enjoys whenever Kaa hypnotizes him. Bobby's cock hardens and tents his shorts.

Kaa looked at the two boys under his spell.

"Undress each other," Kaa tells them, as they both obeyed. Timmy removed Bobby's shortalls first, unfastening the claps and lowering it down to his legs, then he pulls off Bobby's green shirt and pulling down his briefs, leaving Bobby naked. Bobby also does the same for Timmy, as he pulls off his white shirt, then he unbuttons and pulls down his pants and briefs in one go, leaving his friend completely naked just like him, as both of them smile at each other with their eyes spiraling with colors.

"Come and lay down," Kaa smiled, as he gestures them to lay on the bed as both boys obeyed. "Now, do a sixty-nine," Kaa tells them. Normally, boys their age wouldn't know what a sixty-nine was, besides from being a number, but thanks to Kaa's hypnosis, he was able to pass his knowledge onto them, as both Timmy and Bobby began doing a sixty-nine sideways, as Bobby sucks on Timmy's cock and vice versa. Both boys embraced each other.

Kaa smiled at his handiwork, as his coils began to wrap around them while they were in the sixty-nine. Kaa's coils wrapped around Bobby's waist and Timmy's chest, going up their stomachs, as Kaa squeezes them, making them moan around their cocks. Kaa's coils continued to wrap around them as they sixty-nined each other, wrapping around their small bodies, and as Kaa finishes, Kaa lifts them up slightly, as he admired their position in his coils, it was great for Kaa and equally great for both Timmy and Bobby, as they sucked each other, moaning as they humped each other's faces before each boy climaxed in each other's mouths.

Of course, it wasn't over yet, as Kaa had barely began to have his fun as he licked at Bobby's face.

"Continue to suck each other," Kaa tells them as they obeyed, both boys continued to suck on each other's cocks, which was still hard thanks to Kaa's hypnosis. Kaa pressed his tail into Bobby's hole, making him moan around Timmy's cock.

Kaa's cock emerges from it's sheath, as Kaa brings it to Timmy's hole, Kaa pushes his cock into the boy, making Timmy gasp out.

"Uhhhhhhgghhhh," Timmy grunted around Bobby's cock as Kaa pushes more and more of his long thick cock into Timmy's smaller hole, as it struggles and stretches to accommodate Kaa's cock inside of it. Timmy arches his back and moans loudly through Bobby's cock as he came, feeding Bobby his cum, who gladly swallows all of it.

Kaa's tail continued to push more and more into Bobby, his scales rubbed continuously on his prostate, causing Bobby to cum inside of his friend's mouth. Bobby's anus begins to stretch wider and wider as more and more of Kaa's tail goes in, a feeling that Bobby loved, as he began to pump his hips in response, his cock moving in and out of Timmy at the same time, making Bobby cum again, feeding his friend. Timmy sucks and swallows on Bobby's cock, as he gasps louder as Kaa's cock continued to push more and more into him, as Kaa's cock had entered into his innards now, an imprint of Kaa's cock is now visible under the skin of the boy's abdomen. Timmy cums again, feeding Bobby.

Kaa had hit the hilt of his cock inside of Timmy. Kaa began to move his cock slowly out of Timmy halfway before slamming into the boy, making Timmy moan loudly as Kaa did that, and soon, Kaa began to take up speed, fucking the boy.

Kaa's tail continues to push more and more, as Kaa's tail enters into his intestines now. Kaa felt and loved the heat coming from Bobby's innards. Kaa's tail traversed his intestinal tract, as his anus was stretched wide, making Bobby groan from the feeling. Bobby's stomach grew bigger and bigger as Kaa did this and soon, Kaa's tail enters into his stomach, but Kaa didn't stop there, as his tail goes further up, passing his esophagus, as Kaa could feel Bobby's heart beating on his scales. Kaa's tail going to go up, bloating Bobby's throat before exiting through the boy's mouth.

Kaa continued to fuck Timmy long and hard, then Kaa's eyes widen, a ring of color passed through his eyes, as he came inside of Timmy. A smile of satisfaction spreads on Kaa's face, as this was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

Bobby's stomach was deformed by now, a huge bulge stretching from the boy's abdomen to his throat was now visible under Bobby's skin. As did did this to Bobby, Kaa continued to fuck Timmy.

By this time, both boys had cummed multiple times by now, Kaa had lost count.

Kaa began to pull his tail further out of Bobby's mouth and pull back into him again, making the boy moan as he felt every movement of Kaa's tail inside of him as Kaa fucked him with his tail. It was the greatest feeling ever for Bobby. Kaa continued to fuck Timmy with his cock, as he loved how tight the boy was.

Kaa's coils began to squeeze the boys, massaging their sweaty bodies in his coils, as Kaa enjoyed the sounds they made, sucking each other off as Kaa fucked them long and hard with his cock inside of Timmy and his tail impaling Bobby completely, as he loved feeling the boy's warm insides on his scales.

Kaa hissed loudly as he could no longer hold in his climax, as he came inside of Timmy. Timmy also cums as well, unloading his cum into Bobby's mouth, as Bobby cums as well, feeding his friend his cum.

Kaa sets the boy's back down on the bed, but of course, Kaa wasn't done yet, as he needed to remove his tail from inside of Bobby and the feeling of Kaa pulling his tail out of him was just as pleasurable as Kaa pushing it in, making Bobby cum again and again, feeding Timmy, who's chin was caked white with dried cum.

Soon, Kaa removed his tail from Bobby, then he removed his cock from Timmy. Both were now fast asleep, completely exhausted.

Kaa dressed them back in their clothes as they slept. Kaa coiled around them on the bed, wrapping them in his coils like a blanket, as Kaa yawns as rests his head on top of their heads on the pillow, falling asleep with them.

**THE END**


End file.
